mugenfandomcom-20200222-history
Doraemon
Doraemon, is the main protagonist of the series, is the titular robotic cat sent back in time by Sewashi to aid Nobita. He possesses a fourth-dimensional pocket from which he can acquire various kinds of futuristic tools, gadgets, and playthings from a future department store. Doraemon originally had ears but they were bitten off by a robotic mouse in the 22nd century. As a result, he developed a morbid fear of mice despite being a robotic cat, because he was suffering musophobia. He also has the tendency to panic during emergencies, characterized by him frantically trying to pull out a very much-needed tool from his pocket, only to produce a huge assortment of unrelated household items. Still, Doraemon is very friendly and intelligent, not to mention long-suffering because of Nobita's antics. In M.U.G.E.N he has been made by SUGIOmon, Poooooooo15, DarkMasao2, Kaiemon and Hanahbahana and he uses the sprites from the SNES game called Doraemon 4 - Nobita to Tsuki no Oukoku. There is also a symbiote version of this character. Also, there is also a very strange edit of him named Mugenmon. There is also a Nes Doraemon, but it is very rare. Pooooo15's Edit This version of Doraemon is a cheap edit of Sugiomons version. It is also bigger than the normal one, and missing sprites. Most of his specials and hypers are very easy to activate, and do brutal damage. One mid air hyper in particular can glitch, causing a error simlar to: ( Player 1 can only have max 512 controlers to 999) His AI is very harsh ,so he could easily beat some cheap characters, such as Omega Tiger Woods. But he has more intros and exits than Sugiomons, one of which grants him the abilty to move around before the match begins. Mugenmon This version, made by HanahaBananha, happens to be the worst of all. It has orignal sprites and sounds, but not many attacks and only one hyper, where he kicks a strange version of Nobita at the enemy. He moves slowly, dosent jump high and may be a poor Kung Fu Man edit. Kaiemon's Version This version of Doraemon has a slightly lighter pallete and may be a edit of P00000017's version. It has more sounds, attacks, and has complete sprites. A drawback is that all of the sprites slightly tilt, making Doraemon look very pixelated, and the Level 3 hyper error still isnt fixed. His AI is even more brutal, making him a tough opponent. He is now a 6 button character, and his taunt gives him power and life. He also has cheap palletes. Dora_BD Another Doraemon, or Battledome Doraemon, is based around the Battle Dome board game variation based on him, he is password protected and has bad collision boxes. DONAemon Another edited version of Doraemon by MatsudaSpecial in which is a respected japanese author known for creating Dark Excellent Donald, it is basicly Doraemon only with a Ronald McDonald color palette and soundpack. His AI is extremely cheap and has special palettes from 8-12. DONAemon-type-D An edited version of DONAemon by Black Kyurem which adds in 2 extra intros, a 7th palette to go with the already cheap palettes and some changes in the code such as being able to summon Ronald McDonald. He also has changes in his 12th palette which is ment to parody Dark Excellent Donald, which is another edit by the original editor MatsudaSpecial. As of recently, he was updated with new moves, effects and coding updates. Category:Characters Category:Anime & Manga Characters Category:Doraemon Characters Category:Males Category:Robots Category:Strikers